bonjovifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jon Bon Jovi
thumb|180pxJohn Francis Bongiovi Jr. nació el 02 de marzo 1962, conocido como Jon Bon Jovi, es un músico, cantante, compositor, productor y actor, conocido por ser el fundador y vocalista de la banda de rock Bon Jovi, que se formó en 1983. Durante su carrera, ha publicado dos álbumes como solista y once álbumes de estudio con su banda, que hasta la fecha se han vendido más de 130 millones de álbumes en todo el mundo. Además de su carrera musical, Jon Bon Jovi comenzó una carrera como actriz en los años 90, protagonizada por papeles en varias películas incluyen Moonlight and Valentino y U 571-y también hizo apariciones en series de televisión como Sex and the City y Ally McBeal. Como compositor lo instalaron en el salón de la fama en el 2009. En el 2012 Jon Bon Jovi alcanzo el puesto 50 en la lista de la revista Billboard "Power 100", un ranking de "los más poderosos y personas influyentes en el negocio de la música ".En 1996, la revista People lo nombró como una de las" 50 personas más bellas del mundo ". En 2000, la misma revista lo nombró como la "estrella del rock más sexy", y también se colocó en el número trece en VH1 "100 artistas más atractivos".Además, Jon Bon Jovi es uno de los propietarios mayoritarios de la AFL Soul equipo de Filadelfia. Él es el fundador de The Jon Bon Jovi Soul Foundation, que fue fundada en 2006 y existe para combatir los problemas en las familias y los individuos en la fuerza de la desesperación económica.Él también hizo campaña para Al Gore en las elecciones presidenciales de 2000, John Kerry en las elecciones presidenciales de 2004, y Barack Obama en la elección presidencial de 2008. En 2010, el presidente Barack Obama nombró a Jon Bon Jovi a la Casa Blanca del Consejo para Soluciones Comunitarias. También se le otorgó un Doctorado Honoris Causa en Humanidades de la Universidad de Monmouth en 2001. Antecedentes Jon Bon Jovi nació en New Jersey, hijo de dos Ex-infantes de la marina, John Francis Bongiovi y Carol Sharkey. una de las primeras conejitas de Playboy, él tiene dos hermanos, Antonio y Mateo. Su padre era de origen italiano (de Sciacca, Sicilia) y Eslovaca y su madre era de origen alemán y ruso. Él ha declarado que se trata de un pariente de sangre del cantante Frank Sinatra, Jon fue criado como católico, él pasó los veranos en Erie, Pennsylvania, con sus abuelos, Como niño, John asistió a St. Joseph High School en Metuchen, Nueva Jersey, durante su años de primer año y segundo año, más tarde trasladado a Sayreville War Memorial High School en Parlin, Nueva Jersey.John pasó la mayor parte de su adolescencia escuela saltar a optar por las actividades musicales en su lugar, y terminó tocando en bandas locales con sus amigos y su primo Tony Bongiovi, quién tenía un famoso estudio de grabación de Nueva York, Como resultado, sus expedientes académicos muestran bajas calificaciones. Para cuando tenía 16 años, John Bongiovi estaba jugando clubes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se unió con el teclista David Bryan (nombre real: David Bryan Rashbaum), que jugó con él en un ritmo de diez músicos y bandas de blues llamado Atlantic City Expressway. John también se realiza con bandas llamadas al resto, libertinos y John Bongiovi Las y los Salvajes. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, Jon Bon Jovi estaba trabajando limpiando pisos en el estudio de grabación de su primo Tony Bongiovi de. En 1980, cuando estaba allí Meco grabar Christmas in the Stars: The Star Wars Christmas Album, Tony Bongiovi lo recomendó para la canción "R2-D2 Le deseamos una Feliz Navidad." Esto se convirtió en su primera grabación profesional (acreditado como John Bongiovi). Carrera en la Música En junio de 1982, Jon Bon Jovi grabó una canción llamada Runaway. Los músicos de estudio que ayudó a grabar "Runaway" - conocido como La Revista All Star - fueron el guitarrista Tim Pierce, el teclista Roy Bittan, el baterista Frankie LaRocka, y el bajista Hugh McDonald. Fue a varias compañías discográficas, incluyendo Atlantic Records y Mercury (Polygram), pero todos ellos lo rechazaron. Jon Bon Jovi visitó las principales rocas estación WAPP 103.5FM "La Manzana" en New York City. Habló directamente a la promoción Lassman director de Jonh, quien aceptó la canción "Runaway" para su inclusión en el álbum de compilación de la estación de talento de casa local. Runaway se convirtió en un éxito local. En el camino, Mercury Records dio Jon Bon Jovi un contrato de grabación en 1983, y para promover Runaway, Jon Bon Jovi llamado David Bryan quien a su vez llamó al bajista Alec John Such, el baterista Tico Torres. Roscado a tocar la guitarra de plomo era vecino Jon Bon Jovi, Dave Sabo quien más tarde formó el grupo Skid Row. Sabo fue reemplazado por Richie Sambora. Después de Jon Bon Jovi afirmó que quería un nombre de grupo, un amigo de Richard Fischer y un empleado del Doc McGhee, sugirió que se llaman a sí mismos Bon Jovi, siguiendo el ejemplo de los otros grupos famosos apellido como Van Halen y Dokken. Este nombre fue elegido en lugar de la idea original de Johnny Electric. La banda lanzó su primer álbum homónimo el 21 de enero de 1984. La banda se convirtió en un acto internacional a finales de 1980, cuando lanzaron su álbum de la brecha Slippery When Wet. Su cuarto álbum de New Jersey, que fue lanzado en 1988, se convirtió en tan exitoso como su predecesor.Tras el éxito del grupo, Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora se pidió a ayudar en la producción del álbum homónimo de Cher en 1987. Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora co-escribió y cantó coros en una sola Cher "We All Sleep Alone" y también produjo varias otras pistas en el álbum, después de pasar a co-producir Cher Heart álbum multi-platino de Stone en 1989 y co-escribió la canción Does Anybody realmente se enamoran más?. Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora también produjo y co-escribió la canción que se llama We All Sleep Alone. En 1990, Jon Bon Jovi grabó una banda sonora de la película Young Guns II más conocido como Blaze of Glory. Habiendo sido originalmente se acercó a su amigo Emilio Estevez a prestar "Wanted Dead Or Alive" como el tema central de su próximo Billy La secuela Kid, Jon Bon Jovi acabó componiendo una canción todo el nuevo tema para la banda sonora de la película y la entrega de su primer disco en solitario . El álbum contó con invitados de alto perfil, como Elton John, Little Richard y Jeff Beck. La pista del título, "Blaze of Glory" alcanzó el número uno en el Billboard Hot 100. En 1991, "Blaze of Glory" ganó un premio por Favorite Pop / Rock Individual en los American Music Awards 15 y recibió un Globo de Oro, también. La canción también ganó Jon Bon Jovi una nominación al Oscar y una nominación al Grammy. En 1991 Jon Bon Jovi comenzó su propio sello, Jambco, y produjo Blood Aldo Nova álbum en los ladrillos y el álbum Billy Falcon Mundial Pretty Blue. Desilusionado con el negocio de la música, a pesar de todo su éxito, y descontentos con el status quo, en el verano de 1991, se embarcó en un viaje en moto de dos semanas entre países que afectaría significativamente sus jugos creativos. En septiembre de 1991, disparó la banda largo tiempo director Doc McGhee, asesores comerciales, agentes y creó Bon Jovi Management. Luego le puso la banda. A la solución de sus problemas, regresaron con el álbum Keep The Faith, lanzado a finales de 1992. Jon Bon Jovi se cortó el cabello marca y la banda se apartó de hair metal de los años 80 el rock n roll y simplemente introducir un sonido más maduro. Los medios de comunicación se centró la atención considerable en el pelo de Jon Bon Jovi. Cuando Jon Bon Jovi se cortó el pelo que fue noticia en la CNN. A pesar de la subida del grunge y el rock alternativo, adulto contemporáneo de estilo éxitos incluyen la balada "Bed of Roses" y "Always" ayudó a mantener la popularidad de la banda en los años 90. Jon Bon Jovi, escribió la que sería su segundo álbum en solitario de 1997 de Destination Anywhere. Un cortometraje del mismo nombre fue grabado a la vuelta de lanzamiento del disco, basado totalmente en las canciones del disco y protagonizada por Jon Bon Jovi, Demi Moore, Kevin Bacon y Whoopi Goldberg. La película se estrenó en MTV y VH1 en 1997, después de cinco años desde su último álbum de estudio, la banda regresó en 2000 y lanzó su séptimo álbum de estudio, por aplastamiento. El primer sencillo, "It's my life" ayudó a introducir a la banda a una nueva base, más joven. Obras de caridad Bon Jovi ha trabajado en nombre de las Olimpiadas Especiales, la Cruz Roja Americana, la Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation, Habitat for Humanity, Casa Alianza, el Proyecto HOME, The Jon Bon Jovi Soul Foundation (anteriormente la Fundación Philadelphia Soul Charitable), y otros grupos. Ha sido nombrado Embajador de la primera fundación de la Humanidad Hábitat para el programa de Embajador en el marco de la nueva organización internacional sin fines de lucro, de defensa y promoción iniciativa de divulgación. Bon Jovi ha estado aumentando la conciencia con Hábitat para la Humanidad desde 2005, cuando él proporcionó los fondos para construir seis viviendas en Filadelfia y construyeron las casas junto a las familias propietarias, así como con miembros de su equipo Philadelphia Soul Arena Football (ahora inexistente). La obra también sirvió como sede para la sesión de vídeo de su banda single, "Who Says You Can’t Go Home". En 2006, Bon Jovi hizo una donación de $ 1 millón para construir 28 viviendas de Habitat en Louisiana, en asociación con familias de bajos ingresos en la costa azotada por el huracán. En julio de 2007, Bon Jovi ha anunciado un proyecto que va a rehabilitar un bloque de 15 viviendas en el norte de Filadelfia. Durante una aparición en el show de Oprah Winfrey en 2005, la banda donó $ 1 millón a la Fundación Angel Network. El Jon Bon Jovi Soul Foundation (anteriormente la Fundación Philadelphia Soul Charitable) fue fundada en 2006 y existe para combatir los problemas que las familias y los individuos en la fuerza de la desesperación económica. A través de la financiación y la creación de programas y asociaciones, apoyan los esfuerzos innovadores de la comunidad para romper el ciclo de la pobreza y la indigencia.El 19 de octubre de 2011, se abrió el JBJ Soul Kitchen, un restaurante en la comunidad donde los clientes pagan lo que pueden permitirse el lujo para su comida, ya sea con dinero o con trabajo voluntario. Él es uno de los 21 artistas que cantan en "Everybody Hurts", un single benéfico organizado por Simon Cowell en la ayuda del terremoto de 2010 en Haití. Actividades en la política Como demócrata, Bon Jovi realizado numerosas giras en nombre del candidato presidencial John Kerry en 2004, apareciendo en series y jugando acústicos (con Richie Sambora) en los mítines para la compra de entradas Kerry-Edwards en los Estados Unidos. Jon Bon Jovi también jugó como parte del concierto Live Earth en el Meadowlands en 2007, y fue presentado por el ex vicepresidente Al Gore. En 2008, Jon Bon Jovi admite Barack Obama a la presidencia, incluso la celebración de un exclusivo evento para recaudar fondos en su casa para él, él también jugó un 2009 Manhattan para recaudar fondos por el momento la secretaria de Estado Clinton para reducir parte de su deuda de $ 6,3 millones de dólares campaña. El Domingo, 18 de enero 2009 Bon Jovi realizó un dúo en el concierto de inauguración de Obama del clásico de Sam Cooke "A Change is Gonna Come" con Bettye LaVette. El 04 de junio 2009 Bon Jovi realizó un show acústico para beneficio democrático El gobernador Jon Corzine en el NJPAC en Newark, Nueva Jersey.El 24 de junio de 2009, Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora y Madadian Andy grabó un mensaje musical de solidaridad mundial con el pueblo de Irán. El letrero escrito a mano en persa se traduce vídeo de "we are one". El 15 de diciembre de 2010, Bon Jovi fue nombrado por Barack Obama para el nuevo Consejo de la Casa Blanca para Soluciones Comunitarias. Bon Jovi esfuerzos con su propio The Jon Fundación Bon Jovi Soul en los últimos años han dado lugar a creativos públicas / privadas, así como más de 260 unidades de vivienda asequible para personas de bajos ingresos y sus familias. requerida Además de proporcionar asesoramiento a los el Presidente en la solución de las necesidades específicas de la comunidad, el Consejo de la Casa Blanca para Soluciones Comunitarias ha recibido el encargo de tres funciones fundamentales: reclutando a líderes de los sectores sin fines de lucro, privadas y filantrópicas para avanzar en los objetivos políticos clave, el suministro de insumos estratégicos y recomendaciones para ayudar al gobierno federal promover una mayor innovación y la colaboración intersectorial;. y honrar y destacar los que hacen un impacto significativo en sus propias comunidades. A pesar de que generalmente se asocia con el Partido Demócrata, el registro de votantes de Bon Jovi indica que él no está afiliado. Vida Personal Durante una parada en Los Angeles en el tour de New Jersey (1989). jon Bon Jovi tomó secretamente un viaje a Las Vegas, donde se casó con su novia de la secundaria, Dorothea Hurley (nacido el 29 de septiembre 1962) el 29 de abril de 1989, en el Graceland Wedding Chapel. Juntos tienen cuatro hijos: Stephanie Rose (nacido el 31 de mayo de 1993), Jesse James Louis (nacido el 19 de febrero de 1995), Hurley Jacob (nacido el 7 de mayo de 2002) y Romeo Jon (29 de marzo de 2004). Bon Jovi mantiene una base fuerte de la familia hasta nuestros días.En 2004, se convirtió en fundador y propietario principal de la Philadelphia Soul de la Arena Football League. Él apareció en varios comerciales de televisión para la liga, por lo general con John Elway, Salón de la Fama de mariscal de campo de los Broncos de Denver. La AFL volveremos en 2011, pero Jon no será propietario de una parte del alma. En 2011, Jon Bon Jovi expresó su interés en la compra del 15% de los Halcones de Atlanta por 150 millones de dólares. Él es también un partidario del equipo de fútbol australiano, Melbourne Heart FC. Categoría:Miembros Categoría:Bon Jovi